Loves Ring
by Jupitarian Princess
Summary: i had to re-upload this because of the changes on ff its about pan and trunks


Uh huh! This is my first t/p at all :S my friends say its good and I hope to get 5 reviews or more if people think its good I might write another chappy or another p/t fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing accept the drawings I do and the idea for this story! =P Thanks and please review!!!!!  
  
Jupitarian Princess  
  
  
  
Loves Ring  
  
Pan yelled out and gripped onto the sheets below her, screaming out as trunks caressed her breast with his mouth gently flicking his tongue over the nipple making it harden in mere seconds and pushing two fingers into her.*BEEP BEEP BEEP* the alarm went off and pan woke up growling,  
  
"Damn wet dreams."  
  
She slowly got out of bed and threw a black silken robe around her naked body and walked into the hallway towards the bathroom cursing about Trunks.  
  
Slowly she turned on the water and leaned against the wall throwing her robe over the top as it heated up, she sighed happily as the hot water beat down against her back, slowly rubbing the soap over herself and smiled as she relaxed a little. Turning off the water she got out and wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen to get a drink, the short towel hugging her hips and breasts tightly showing her figure perfectly.  
  
As she was walking up the stairs the doorbell rang 3 times sighing she turned around and walked back down the stairs,  
  
"Who would be at the door at 7am?" she mumbled.  
  
Unlocking the door and pulling it open she gasped and almost dropped her towel,  
  
".Oh hey Trunks." She smiled trying to keep her cool,  
  
"Would you like to come in?" she asked politely signaling to him,  
  
"Sure."  
  
He nodded after taking his eyes off the short towel Pan was wearing and wiping away the drool from his mouth. Slowly closing and locking the door she turned to ask him a question before she was pushed into the door and her mouth captured in a deep and passionate kiss,  
  
"Panny I know what you are going to ask me and the answer is I was coming here to tell you I love you, all these years I've loved you and watched you from afar, afraid to touch you incase I hurt you.but I have found out your not a little girl anymore and you can protect yourself, if you don't like me I will understand, but please trust me.I do love you." He whispered softly in her ear purring softly between words.  
  
Slowly Pan reached up putting her hand on his cheek and smiled,  
  
" You don't know how long I wanted to say I love you but was to afraid."  
  
She smiled again and tip toed up kissing his lips gently but firmly putting her arms around his neck, shocked Trunks reacted the only way he knew.kissing her back and slipping his hands up her towel in the back taking hold of her ass softly in his hands squeezing it gently still kissing her. Gasping quickly pan broke the kiss by accident and decided to fix it by taking off trunks shirt and throwing it across the room accidentally knocking a vase off the table, laughing between kisses she smiled at him,  
  
" Maybe we should go up stairs so I don't break anything else!"  
  
She smiled and giggled as he picked her up and ran with her up the stairs, kicking the door shut behind them he smiled and kissed pan softly her towel slipping of unintentionally she pulled herself closer to him running her tail up his inner thigh over the top of his pants making him gasp and throw them off, lifting her up by her ass he wrapped her legs around his own waist and kissed her softly and silkily down her neck from hard to soft kisses, gasping softly she slid her hands down and pushed off Trunks trunks  
  
(A/N: Trunks trunks muahhahaha!) Smiling softly to her he whispered into her ear between kisses,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded ecstatically,  
  
"I've been waiting 8 years for this Trunks.I'm sure."  
  
He nodded slowly and laid her down on the bed, setting herself up on her elbows to see where he was she soon feel back down again moaning loudly as she felt his tongue inside of her, gripping her breast hard and the sheet with her other hand she moaned loudly as he continued rubbing his hand up and down the inside of her thighs softly as his tail wrapped in hers, stopping he looked up at her and moved slowly up her body flicking his tongue over her nipple hardening it more if such was possible like he had done in her dreams so many times before, whimpering softly she talked to him as best she could,  
  
".Teaser.stop teasing.me Trunks.damnit!"  
  
She moaned softly as he stuck 3 fingers into her and continued devouring her breasts,  
  
" This prince will never give up teasing his queen!"  
  
He smiled like his father which couldn't help but make pan giggle while moaning he quickly stuck a third finger in as she arched her back and moaned loudly, he pressed one of his fingers to her mouth,  
  
"Shhh someone might hear us,"  
  
He got up and pulled them out while hearing a sad whine come from pan, he quickly turned on her stereo as loud as he could and locked the door,  
  
".No one gets in!"  
  
He smiled proudly and walked back over to her, pulling him down she rolled over forcing him on the bottom,  
  
"Paybacks a bitch Trunksie!"  
  
She said before she ran her fingers lightly down his legs sending a shiver up his spine, she slowly slipped off the bed to the end and smirked evilly taking his manhood in her hands and circling her tongue over the top a couple of times around and running her hands softly over him her tail running up and down his leg as she sucked the end gently looking up at him on his elbows as he was tilting his head back in pleasure moaning out her name,  
  
".Paaaaaaaan.damnit! Your sooo good."  
  
He moaned softly and fell onto the bed grabbing the sheets as she sucked harder more in her mouth rubbing up and down softly nipping him gently sometimes, watching his reaction smiling to herself running her other hand up and down his thigh harder massaging him a little harder then softer, back and fourth, moaning louder he screamed out her name his head tilted back arching her back like she had,  
  
"PAN!!!!!"  
  
He whined as she stopped and slowly crawled up his body kissing up his chest sucking softly on his nipples making them hard. He quickly took the chance and moved her below him centering himself over her opening, as she nodded he plunged in slowly, Pan threw her arms around his neck griping into his back and screamed out as he went into her all the way then out and back in, after he had done it 3 times she was moaning in pleasure and at her peak,  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
She screamed out as she went at the same time he did going into ecstasy loosing control of her body as he pushed into her once more before pulling out and falling on the bed by her side, panting and covered in sweat both of then laid there as he slowly wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her neck,  
  
"I love you Pan."  
  
He whispered as he sank his teeth into the flesh of her neck marking her his mate for life, clenching her teeth she turned to him whispering back,  
  
" I love you too Trunks."  
  
As she bit into his neck also slowly she let go and rested against him her hands on his chest and tilted her head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping body and covered them both in her blanket, " Goodnight my little Panny." he whispered before falling asleep himself.  
  
It had been two hours and trunks and pan were still very asleep with her music on loud, her mother had just pulled into the driveway,  
  
"Cant pan learn we have neighbors?"  
  
She sighed and unlocked the front door putting her stuff on the table and walking up stairs to pans room, trying to open the door finding it locked she growled,  
  
" I thought I told her not to lock the door!"  
  
She kicked open the door to find a naked pan in a naked trunks arms with clothes everywhere and the stereo on full volume playing 'I love you' songs,  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAS BEEN GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?!?!!?!?!"  
  
She screamed her ki increasing drastically making Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma appear there by instant transmission (A/N: Vegeta learned it so he carried Bulma and Gohan was with Goku so =P) and looking straight in at the couple,  
  
"I'm GONNA KILL YOU BRAT!"  
  
Was what everyone heard which actually awoke pan and trunks suddenly as they jolted awake holding the blankets over them,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!"  
  
Pan screamed firing a blast at them, till they left and fixed the door. Pan and Trunks slowly got up,  
  
"How much trouble you think were in Pan?"  
  
Trunks asked afraid,  
  
"With your dad and my mom and dad. I think we dug our graves 5 hours ago and are already buried and forgotten!"  
  
She sighed and opened the door both of them walking out hand in hand.  
  
"We are ready to face our fate."  
  
Pan said at the top of the steps walking down with Trunks by her side,  
  
"PAN YOUR GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"  
  
Videl screamed and started crying,  
  
"My baby lost her virginity to him!" she cried.  
  
"Calm down," Bulma said calmly sipping her tea,  
  
"This is the best thing that could have happened, now we have another half saiyan and-"  
  
Vegeta interrupted her  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER HALF SAIYAN?!?! I DON'T SEE ANYONE!"  
  
He yelled, Bulma pointed at Pans stomach,  
  
" After this if she isn't pregnant im amazed."  
  
Bulma said smiling,  
  
"Whats done is done we cant erase it so I say just let the you lovers be.plus Bra and Goten are doing the exact same thing back at the CC so we may as well give up, the blood lines are mixed and we cant stop it! Bra is 2 months pregnant already so lets just let them be!" Bulma said nodding and dragging Vegeta out after throwing a capsule to Trunks,  
  
" Everything u 2 will need a house 2 cars clothes money everything needed to live for 50 years accept food with the saiyan hunger!" She smiled nodding and wishing them luck as Pan and Trunks drove off smiling,  
  
"Hey Pan?"  
  
Trunks asked,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She smiled at him,  
  
"Is the baby a girl or a boy?" she smirked playfully,  
  
"Their both."  
  
She smiled and put on her sunglasses looking forward into the horizon and their new future. 


End file.
